


the meaning of beauty

by nanasuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Disgustingly fluffy, Fluff, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is twelve when blue becomes his favorite color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the meaning of beauty

Rin is twelve when he realizes the meaning of beauty is not only the cherry tree in his backyard. He is panting, and dripping, and there is a serious looking boy glancing at him. The feeling in his heart, he thinks, should not be admiration. But it is, because no one has ever been able to fire him up like that. His fingers and toes are tingling, and there is something swelling in his heart. 

—

Rin is thirteen when he knows he will never be good enough. Australia has left him cold, filled with self doubt. The very person who makes him feel like he can has him crying tears of can't and feeling like dreams are only for sleeping. In Haru's eyes, there is something like a mixture of regret and fear, and Rin runs because he'd rather see Haru look annoyed at another one of his attempts to get him to join the relay.

—

Rin is fourteen when his voice cracks on Haru's name, and it is not just because he is growing. He says something about a cool attitude and eyes as clear as water, but he is thinking more about a small, pink mouth and slender hands. It takes him three months to stop blushing whenever his homestay mother decides to bring it up.

—  
Rin is fifteen when he wakes up sticky and panting from a dream about Haru. His hands shake at the thought of running them down Haru's slender body, and his lips quiver when he imagines Haru tugging at them with his teeth. He splashes himself with cold water and tries to forget how beautiful Haru looked, and how he has begun to long for him.

—

Rin is sixteen when being in love becomes a reality. He stays awake at night thinking about Haru's hair, how it always looks soft, pretty, and Haru's neck, how it's long and pale and beautiful, and Rin would not mind marking it. His heart aches for Haru's. The thought of their fingers interlocked sends shivers down his spine but he knows Haru could never feel the same.

—

Rin is seventeen when he holds Haru's hand for the first time. It is soft and cold, and small in Rin's. They're close, foreheads touching as they sway to the beat of their own hearts. Haru falls asleep on Rin's shoulder, later and Rin carries him to bed, feeling Haru's soft breaths on his neck as he sets him down, feeling Haru curl up against him when he lays down himself. Haru's hair falls over his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest is steady. Rin is seventeen when he remembers the meaning of beauty is not only the cherry tree in his backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in a while i just wanted to give u all this..
> 
> my tumblr is nanaser yeep


End file.
